


Letters from a Wanderer

by Lost_in_abyss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_abyss/pseuds/Lost_in_abyss
Summary: When Loki and Peter are selected for internship in Stark Industries, they expect a normal regular boring work schemes but things are not as they see in the media. Everyone has a secret, some doors restricted, a closed basement and an A.I that seems to wander with no purpose. And also there are letters in their doorsteps everyday from an unknown person. Will they be able to unravel the secrets or is this another trap?





	1. Letters from a Wanderer

Chapter-1

Loki hated Thor Odinson- that stupid oaf of a brother who looked like he ate two whole beefs and had a mouth that could disgust anyone in vicinity. Stupid hunk of a brother who is dead set for ruining his high school. He _hated_ him.

Currently though Loki is sitting in the reading room with his mother and his _brother_ who is hiding behind a stack of books. Loki throws a murderous glare to which his brother flinches but quickly hide back behind the books.

“Say what now?” Loki asks in aghast.

“I told you, Loki. Might I need to repeat that again?” Frigga sighs with sadness.

“Of course, yes mother. You have to until it gets into my brain. Until I understand what mistakes I have made for this severe punishment” Loki huffs and turns his back to woman trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.

“Loki, this is not a punishment” Frigga answers patiently. Of course she knew it wasn’t fair. Odin very rarely was fair to his children. Though Loki thinks he gets the bitter end, Thor too frequently falls in Odin’s predicament. But this time she knew that her husband had gone a little too far.

“Tell me how exactly it is not a punishment” Loki retorts in anger.

“You aided your brother to sneak away to a party Loki which got him wounded. Of course you are guilty.”

“How am I guilty, tell me how exactly I am guilty again? He would have gone one way or another where as I was sitting in my room doing derivatives and it’s not my fault that he got his arms broken. If he can’t hold his drink HE SHOULDN’T DRINK!!!”

Loki couldn’t contain his anger. What did he do? What exactly did he do? He just kept silent when Thor sneaked away and didn’t report it to his parents. How would have he known that Thor would pick a fight with a college student and get pummeled? Stupid –stupid oaf!

“Loki you helped him. That’s unlike you” Frigga answered reaching her end. Why was she always left with dealing with punishing their children? Frigga would ensure that Odin will be sleeping on the couch for few days.

“Fine I wouldn’t help him anymore”.

“It won’t change your punishments, Loki”.

“It’s summer holidays, Mother. I got graduated from high school. I am supposed to be enjoying the summer before college application. Why do I have to take internship in some stupid company? Why isn’t Thor going to America?” Loki wanted to kill everyone in the room or just cry to sleep. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at the moment.

“Loki, my son. Can’t you just think of it as an experience? You are going to a new place, very different from Britain. Perhaps now you will find rightful companion to enjoy your days.” Frigga soothed his son.

“I don’t want companion. I have books for that. Besides Americans are loud and obnoxious. I don’t have to go there to meet Thor kind of people. One is already enough to ruin my life!”

“Why do you think they are loud and obnoxious, son?”

“I have seen enough movies to vouch that” Loki answered folding his arms in a pout.

“No, that’s a lie, Loki and you know it. There will be plenty of people like you. Give it a chance, you cannot miss it”.

“Fine, mother. Let me make some preparations” He said sulking unable to get out of the situation.

“All matters have been take care of, son. You just have to get ready. The flight is at 5” Frigga answered ruffling his younger son’s hair.

“Tomorrow at 5 P.m.?” Loki asked hopefully.

“No _Today”_ Odin answered still wearing the suit from the meeting and looking every bit menacing.

“Yes, father” Loki mumbled.

“Good, then go to your room and be ready within an hour. Heimdell would take you to airport.” With that he just walked away.

Loki sighed looking at the letter which was still clutched in his hand from the beginning the conversation had started. It was addressed to Loki Odinson and inside the content read as follows.

_“To Loki Odinson,_

_You have been selected as an intern in the Business Management division for two months. Other conditions will be discussed when the candidate joins. The candidate is requested to join the office on Monday at 10 a.m._

_Sincerely_

_Viriginia Potts_

_C.E.O_

_Stark industries._

Loki couldn’t help but feel a little put off wondering what the hell he would do in a place that he never had intention of _joining_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Parker loved science. Okay he loved star wars too. But the fact that he could do cool inventions in a real lab that too in a huge bad ass industry of his favourite - sent him chills. And currently he was doing happy dance with his aunt.

Peter was getting ready to meet Ned and MJ for a movie when aunt May came in with a letter holding in her hand.

“Peter, you have a letter” she sing-song removing the coat hanging up in the nearby chair.

Peter had all but rushed to get the letter. He had applied to a number of companies- like Stark industries, Oscorp Company, Hammer Ltd (though he had no intention of going der) for an internship. He badly needed one. With Aunt May taking double shifts in the café to meet the end. He knew that it was near to impossible for Aunt to send him to MIT. But he could get into a number of other decent colleges and for that he needed to find someway to have money for his education. So what was better than a little bit of sciencing and getting paid?

But he had no hope in getting through. He took classes in an ordinary high school with moderate lab facility. There was no way he was going to get to any industries let alone Stark Industries (he wants to work there in future).

“You ready?” Aunt may asked holding the letter ready to tear the envelope.

“Yep” Peter was truly nervous.

 _To Peter Benjamin Parker_ ,

_You have been selected as an intern in the Research and development division for two months. Other conditions will be discussed when the candidate joins. The candidate is requested to join the office on Monday at 10 a.m._

_Sincerely_

_Viriginia Potts_

_C.E.O_

_Stark industries._

Peter couldn’t believe it when May read it. So he snatched the letter and read it again and _again_.

“It’s true. I am going to Stark Industries” Peter spoke to himself unable to look away from the letter.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter-2

Loki clutched his lap trying to hide his resentment. Thor had cried (even though he was nineteen and the person to be blamed) when he was leaving the door. Frigga looked so forlorn in biding goodbye to him while Odin was nowhere to be found.

The whole day seemed so unreal to him. If he knew that a single action could set course for an unwanted adventure, he wouldn’t have done it. Screw Thor for his puppy eyes and promises of Shakespeare books from public library. He will no longer forgive him.

But even all in its midst , though he was adamant in not seeing his brother before leaving, he couldn’t help but look at the reading room where he spent his majority of time or Thor’s adjacent room where they used to watch the shitty shows. He would miss home and somehow it felt like this was his final goodbye.

“Hey Loki, we reached the airport” Heimdell spoke from the driver seat.

Loki didn’t want to leave the car. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair but he knew that there was nothing he could do. So he stepped out of the car.

As he was taking the bags out, he heard Heimdell speak “I will miss you, Loki”

“I thought you favoured the golden son”- Loki scoffed knowing full well that except mother no one would miss him at home. He tried not to dwell in that aspect.

“Everyone would miss you Loki. Thor might be boisterous and bring the home to ground but without you the chaos will ensue. Here I got you something for you” Heimdell answered holding out a broken package.

Loki took it warily wondering what kind of ostentatious thing it would be inside but was surprised to find two books- Hamlet and Othello. Actually those were his own books that his dad had took away when he got into trouble six months ago. They were his favourite.

“Where did you find it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Wouldn’t Odin be furious?”

“ _With me?”_ Heimdell laughed sarcastically and continued “I don’t think your ‘dad’ can afford to be furious at me. The man knows who to befriend and to who to hold grudge”.

Loki felt overwhelmed looking at the books so he could only nod at Heimdell words.

“You will stay safe right?” Heimdell asked messing the raven hair a little.

“I will try” Loki answered honestly.

“Well with you, that’s all one could ask for. See you later, Loki. Go now”. With that Heimdell left.

‘ _America here I come’_ Loki mused with no mirth and walked inside the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“Yes May, for the hundredth time I ‘will’ assure you that I have ironed my shirt, cleaned myself. Yes I used to shampoo to wash my hair. How is having a clean undies important? What the hell May I am sixteen?” Peter answered exasperated through the phone.

“Everything is important. You gotta look like you are the man for the job. Pete” May spoke though the voice was little broken due to the bad reception. May had to attend a workshop in Alabama which was coincidentally scheduled on the same day as Peter’s joining date. May wanted to stay with his nephew but Peter had all but insisted that she take the workshop as it would help her career.

“May, I am just an intern. They might be asking me to serve coffee and feed the puppies”.

“Then I will kick their asses. My nephew is genius and he should be in a lab”.

“Okay, Aunt May. Nobody has to kick anyone’s asses. I am getting late. Wish me luck, May” Peter was truly getting nervous.

“All the best, Pete. Do well. I larb you” May spoke with affection.

“I larb you too. See you later”.

‘ _Alright. Let’s get this show on the road’_ Peter thought as he packed his bags and left to catch the bus to Stark industries.


	3. Chapter-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how this chapter is. I wanted to set up the premise and clarify few things in the chapter. I promise that the next chapter onward it wont be this boring:D

Chapter-3

Peter felt stupendous watching the huge building. In black letters it was written –Stark industries but he never thought the building would be this big. Stark industries or SI was situated in the heart of New York yet very few would think it was in the midst of this mayhem. Each building was so artistically architected that looked like he was in a castle with modern structures. Peter could have sworn that the one of the guards in front of the building was a robot. Then again maybe it was his imagination.

There was already a crowd forming in front of Stark industries entrance. _Just how many did they even recruit?_ Peter wondered as he entered the building. In the centre there was a statue of Tony Stark and underneath it was neatly written ‘GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN’

Peter looked at it unable to take off his eyes. Very few would understand how much the man meant to him. Just like everyone, Tony was his celebrity crush growing up but what others never knew was how the man had saved him from rogue robots in Stark Expo and how he had complimented him. Peter would have been seven then but even so he could understand how much courage and intelligence a man needed to have to save everyone from evil robots. Peter admired Stark ever since then and was adamant that he would marry Tony when he grew up. He might have cried a bit when he knew about Pepper and Tony’s relationship.

It was all in the past though. Tony stark was now dead and he died a hero. Five years ago there was an alien invasion which led to Peter and whole lot others being blipped away. Tony had worked fervently to bring back the dead but it resulted in his demise. Nobody knew about the details. They were brought back in the same state they had disappeared. By the time all the ruckus of getting back had died down, there were only speculations about Tony Stark. Some said the funeral ceremony was held in Stark mansion in private while others said that he was taken back to Malibu.

Just one thing was sure. Tony Stark was dead. There was no question about it. The C.E.O of Stark industries and then girlfriend of Stark- Miss Pepper Potts had even released a statement regarding it.

Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly as he was ushered inside the long hall which was now filled with at least fifty students. Everyone was whispering excitedly. After all it was not common to have an opportunity to visit one of the prestigious company let alone intern there.

“Good morning and thank you for coming in” Pepper Potts was addressing them now and the hall became once again quiet as she continued the speech.

“Every year, Stark Industries makes an effort to recruit young talents all over the world and this time too it’s no exception. We received more than five million applications and many of those applicants were quiet talented. So it should be a prideful matter that the sixty of you seated in this hall were the ones qualified in between all those candidates.

Now, many of you have given us presentations regarding your talent and each of them were valued distinctly. Even though each one of you had already chosen to work for the department that you have made presentation for that is Research and Development, business management and human resource services, it will be according to your talents that you will be finally assigned.

We hope that we could provide the education and knowledge that you came for. For you it will be an unforgettable experience and for us it will be the perfect opportunity to recruit future Stark industry employees.

Further instructions will be given by Ms Sharon, our HR department head. I hope to meet all of you again.

Welcome once again to Stark Industries.”

With that Pepper had ended the speech and it was succeeded by a message from Founder Howard Stark and a video by Tony stark he made in the Stark expo few years back.

After that Sharon had ushered them to a hall for buffet and had simply asked them to read the board in front of the hall for hostel room assigned for each person. Apparently for the next two months they were asked to stay in the west wing of Stark industries and each room were to be shared by two person. Peter just hoped that the person who shared room with him would be likeable.

Nobody was interested in the board though as there were a whole lot of cuisines arranged in front of them that they probably had never seen before.

Peter couldn’t help but look at the board in anticipation- there in the left corner it was written Room no 36 –Peter Parker and Loki Odinson. Just as he was ready to get back to the dining hall he heard a shout- “WHO THE HELL IS PETER PARKER? I AM NOT SHARING MY ROOM WITH ANYONE”.

Loki Odinson looked truly terrifying at that moment.


End file.
